A Father's Love
by shadrougeforever
Summary: When Shadow gets captured by Dark, he soon finds out that Dark loves him...a little... too much. COMPLETE


A weak groan filled a dark, empty, and wide room as a black and red hedgehog awoken with confusion. The hedgehog groaned again in pain from his throbbing head. "Wha? Where...where am I?" His eyes stared at the fresh blood dripping from the side of his head and splash into a puddle of his blood on the floor. 'Blood?' He thought. 'I'm...bleeding...' When he tried to move his body, he couldn't. He soon realized that his wrists were tied together by chains while he was sitting on a cool and dirty floor along with his back against the cold brick wall behind him. He began to panic as he tried to figure out why his wrists were tied together by chains. "Why am I tied up?" He asked himself. While he tried to figure out his situation, he heard a sinister yet familiar laugh.

The voice continued to laugh, "Heh, confused, my boy?"

It was so dark in the room, he could barely see anything until he saw a black demonic creature approaching him slowly with an evil smirk on his face. His eyes widened when he knew who it was. "Dark!"

The demon finally confronted the hedgehog and kneeled to him so he could make eye contact with him. "Finally awake eh, Shadow?"

It took the hedgehog only a second or two to remember what had just happened. "You! Now I remember! You transformed and pretended to be a Mobian! You weren't an innocent civilian being attacked by an Almas! It was all a trap so you could kill me!"

"Kill you?" The demon began to laugh again as he placed his finger under his chin to make sure his eyes never looked away from his. "What makes you think such a thing?"

"...Because", he growled, "You hate me."

The demon arched an eyebrow at his answer, "Hate you? Shadow, I don't hate you. I enjoy having you around. Besides, you're my son and I am your father. I'm supposed to love you right?"

Shadow gritted his teeth in anger, "Shut up damn you! You...are not my real father! You never will be! Filthy demon scum!"

His smiled faded from his words and inched his face closer to the hedgehog's. "Demon scum? You have no room to talk at all, Darkness..."

"I said shut up!" He flinched when he felt Dark's hard caressing his cheek. "What do you want with me anyway? I don't mean a thing to you so why kidnap me?"

"You just don't know...how much I love having you around, Shadow."

The ebony hedgehog made a bemused look towards the demon and wondered what he was talking about. "What are you saying?" He flinched even more when he felt Dark's lips pressing against the bleeding wound on the side of his head. "What are you doing? Stay away!"

The demon said nothing and licked the blood from Shadow's head passionately. He made a slight moan as he savored the taste of his blood in his mouth. "Your blood is delicious...so different from other demons...even me..."

Shadow wanted to get away, but he couldn't because his wrists were chained to the wall. "Get away from me!" He couldn't help but to blush in disgrace as he felt Dark's arms wrap around his body.

"I'll never let you part from me, my son...", the demon whispered as he stroked Shadow's back. "...Never again"

"You're fucking crazy! Let me go before I kick your ass!" Even though he made intentional threats, he never felt Dark loosen his grip upon him, not even a bit. He felt Dark's hands upon each side of his face, making him look toward him. He then saw Dark's face inch more and more towards his until he had made complete contact with his lips. He was so surprised by Dark's sudden actions, he didn't mean for him to slip his tongue inside of his mouth.

Dark moaned in delight as his tongue roamed inside of Shadow's mouth. While he lip locked with him, his hands traveled all over his body feeling every muscle upon him. He broke away from Shadow's lips and began to kiss around his neck lightly.

Being in this situation disgusted him. He wished he could get away from Dark then and there but it seemed like he was helpless and couldn't do a thing to stop him from torturing him. "Whatever you're doing, stop it!"

He took his lips away from his neck and whispered seductively. "I can't help it, Shadow. Your body calls me..."

Shadow then felt a weird sensation when he saw Dark's hands grip around his waste and travel to the zipper of his black pants. His eyes widened in horror as he watched him slowly unzipped his pants. "No! You...you wouldn't!" When he saw Dark struggle to get his pants off of him, he began to panic even more. "No! Don't you dare, you sick bastard!"

Eventually Dark had taken off his pants, exposing him the hedgehog's cock. He licked his lips in hunger it seemed. "You're quite big for not being so turned on by this, Shadow."

Shadow gasped in shock when he felt the demon's hands gripping upon him tightly. He began to wince from Dark's touch. "Don't touch me", he groaned.

The demon kept giving him an evil smirk as he moved his hands back and forth on his length. He had to admit he loved torturing him just as much as he touched him. His hands caressed the hedgehog lovingly as he got harder and harder. He bursted out in laughter in his mind, 'He's having just as much fun as me it seems.'

Shadow shut his eyes tightly as he kept wishing that all of this was a bad dream. His groaning from Dark's rough strokes had gotten louder. "Please God stop!"

The demon licked his lips hungrily, "I won't stop until I'm done having fun with you."

Shadow then saw the demon kneel towards his lower region and suddenly felt his member being taken into Dark's mouth. It was a wrong feeling but he couldn't stop himself from moaning in pleasure from the mind blowing experience Dark was giving him. "Ah! St-stop! I'm begging you!"

The demon paid no attention to the hedgehog's words and continued to suck him while his tongue fondled around every inch of his long hard cock. Before he could do it any longer, he felt a sudden warm liquid splash inside of his mouth. He took his mouth away from him and looked up to Shadow once again with white fluid dripping from his chin.

With disgust, Shadow watched as the demon made a hard gulp meaning he had just swallowed his come.

Dark suddenly pulled the hedgehog closer to him by grabbing his waist. "You taste so divine, my prince of darkness", he spoke in a soft voice.

"Fuck you", The hedgehog spoke back in a deep and stern voice.

"Fuck you?" He spoke back blankly. Afterwards the evil smirk on his face had came back. "I will gladly fuck you, my son."

The hedgehog's eyes widened in horror as Dark positioned him with the front part of his body against the wall and his back facing Dark. He soon felt something hard trying to penetrate his ass. When he felt it slid inside of him, he winched and then yelled in agony as he tried to shove it deeper inside of him.

Dark gripped the hedgehog's hand in a tight grip as he moved himself in and out of the hedgehog with powerful thrusts. "Oh, Darkness!" He cried in pleasure, "You feel so good! So right!" He leaned against the hedgehog's back and held him in a loving embrace as he continued to freak him.

Shadow felt completely helpless in the situation. He had no idea what to do to escape this, but he had a feeling he had no choice but to go through with whatever Dark wished to do with him. Realizing that, his groans had gotten softer and he had already began to get use to the thrusts Dark was giving him and it strangely had gotten pleasurable for him. He blushed as he thought that the feeling Dark was giving him was beginning to feel good, but he didn't want to give into Dark's game. He began to beg again to let him know that he wasn't enjoying it even though he was. "Stop!" 'Don't stop!', he thought. "Please!" 'Please go faster...', he had thought again.

After hearing his begging again, Dark still couldn't believe that Shadow wasn't enjoying it. Although, he laughed a bit because of his begging. "Am I torturing you enough?"

He wanted to say, 'No! Torture me more!' However he kept what was going on in his mind to himself. "Yes just please stop...it...it hurts..."

The demon licked his lips as he felt his load building up within him, "As you wish, young prince." With one more final thrust, Dark came into the hedgehog with a massive explosion as they both moaned from the powerful climax. After coming inside of the hedgehog, he took his dripping wet cock out of him and leaned over to the hedgehog giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. "You're such a good boy", he whispered in his ear.

While panting heavily, Shadow was still facing the wall with his body trembling from the incredible experience. "Dark, I..." As he turned to him, he didn't see the demon in sight. As he turned his body away from the wall, he noticed that the chains he was wearing around his wrists were no longer there. He stared at the imprints of the chains that were on his wrists and began to wonder if what just happened was all in his mind.

**A/N:**

**Jasmine: Okay let me explain...**

**Shadow: Wha-wha-what the heck is this!?**

**Dark: I knew I was creepy, but not that creepy...**

**Jasmine: Look, I was doing a oneshot for a contest winner and...**

**Shadow: Like I give a damn! Delete! Delete this fangirl smut now!**

**Jasmine: Make me!**

**Shadow: Chaos...**

**Jasmine: *takes out daggers***

**Dark:...Um, while they have it out, the next fic will be Darkness and Light. So be patient cause Jas-chan is a tad slow.**

**Jasmine: I am not slow! *gets kicked by Shadow in the face***


End file.
